prideland high
by okemaduran
Summary: Scott is the son of Scar goes to school with his sister, cousin Kiara and the kids of his fathers worshiper Zira. He has a plan to connect Kiara and Kovu's prides.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Scar and Zira aren't a thing, instead Zira was just a woman that was obsessed with Scar. Scar will also not have killed Mufasa, instead he framed him for a crime. I don't own any of the Characters from lion king, I only own the oc's.**

Characters:

Kovu: The outsider of the school and usually just hangs out with his half siblings Nuka and Vatani. He has dark brown hair with green eyes and tan skin, wears dark brown clothes.

Nuka: The bully of the school, but also has a huge ego and always trys to prove himself. Has scraggly brown hair with brown brown eyes and tan sking, wears torn clothes.

Vatani: Ruff around the edges always making sly remarks. Has dirty blond hair like her mother, tannish skin with blue eyes, wears clothes that could be considered tomboyish.

Kiara: Kiara is kind and usually follows the rules, but because her father is so overprotective she has a tendency to rebel. She had pale skin blue eyes and brown hair, wears jeans tee shirts with jackets.

Scott: Scott is the son of Scar so most people try to steer clear of him, he also trys to stay clear of anything that would drive attention to him. Has black hair electric green eyes like his father and tan skin, Wears a black leather jackets and brown clothes.

Chapter 1

Kovu was quietly sleeping in his room when he heard a loud bag on his door.

"Wake up termite I'm not going to wait for you!" Nuka yelled from beyond the door.

Kovu quietly changed into his clothes before another bang on his door came.

"Kovu hurry up, Nuka has already started walking to the car." Vatani said.

"Shit," Kovu said to himself before running out the door towards his brothers car.

"What took you so long?" Nuka asked annoyed that he had to wait for Kovu.

"Its the first day and we're not even late, why do you want to be their so early?" Kovu asked.

"For your information I heard that Simba's daughter is going to be their." Nuka told him.

"And I care about this why?" Kovu asked annoyed that he was woken up early because his brother had a crush on some stupid girl.

"Mom said that we need to get revenge on Simba because he's the reason Scar when to prison." Nuka said, "And everybody knows that the way to get revenge is through the persons loved ones."

"I am so tired of hearing you suck up to mom, even when she's not here. I bet you can't go a day without trying to do something to empress mom" Kovu said.

"Ok, and when I win you have to do all my chores for a month." Nuka said.

"Ha, and when I win you have to do all my chores for a month." Kovu said before he stopped paying attention to what his brother was talking about.

* * *

"Kiara, time to wake up sweetheart, you don't want to be late on your first day." Nala called trying to wakeup her teenage daughter.

"Five more minutes," Kiara called tiredly.

"Kiara you have to wake up. You're going to care pool with Scott and Yarra." Nala told her daughter.

"Who?" Kiara asked her mother.

"Your second cousins." Nala answered, "Now get ready its your first day and you can't be late."

Kiara then got ready and brought her bag down stairs so she could be ready after breakfast. She ate her breakfast with her parents and talked about how she felt about her first day of high school, Simba told her to be safe before he left to get to work.

"Scott and Yarra's mom are going to pick you up at the cafe, so I'm going to go drop you off." Nala told her daughter.

Nala and Kiara had gotten into the car Nala could drop Kiara off. Kiara was wondering how her cousins would be like, she remembered that she had met them once when she was 4 but she didn't remember that much about them.

"Have a good day at school. Your cousins will be here in a cupple of minutes." Nala said to her daughter before waving,"By sweetie."

"By mom." Kiara said.

Kiara walked inside the cafe and grabbed a smoothie and a sandwich so she could have something to snack on at school.

* * *

"Scott, Yarra are you exited to meet your cousin?" Scott's mother asked.

"I thought dad said she was our second cousin." Scott said followed by a sharp glair from his sister.

"She is, but its easer to call her your cousin." Scott's mother answered.

"Why are we picking her up at the cafe any way?" Scott asked.

"Because dad doesn't what to get in a fight with his nephew, and cousin Simba doesn't want to get in a fight with dad." Yarra answered.

"This is the cafe, Scott can you find Kiara?" Scott's mom asked.

"I think thats her." Scott said pointing at a girl with brown hair like Simba and blue eyes like Nala.

"Scott, she doesn't know what our car looks like." Yarra said, "Go. Help. Her."

"Fine." Scott said then walked out of the car.

Kiara was standing outside the cafe waiting for her cousins to come pick her up, then a boy around her age that sort of looked like her grate uncle Scar except with more muscles a little taller and had three scars going over his right eye.

"Are you Kiara?" the boy asked.

"Ya, why?" She asked back.

"I'm Scott, your dads cousin." Scott answered, "Your second cousin, but my mom says its easier to just call each other cousins."

"Nice to meet you," Kiara said before shaking Scott's hand, "Can I ask how you got your scars?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time." Scott answered.

Scott then lead his cousin to his mothers car so they could all get to school.

"Hey Yarra, you're a senior do you have any advice for your brother and cousin." Yarra's mother asked her.

"Ya Yarra, I always hear you complaining about this guy that follows you around school." Scott said mocking his sister.

"I've actually been wondering if there are people I should stay away from." Kiara said.

"You know Zira?" Yarra asked.

"Ya, she's obsessed with your dad right?" Kiara asked.

"Ya, well she has three kids." Yarra explained, "I don't know about her younger kids but stay away from her son Nuka and his group of friends. You should also stay away from the hyenas."

"Thanks." Kiara said

"Thanks." Scott said afterwords.

"Have a good day." Scott's mom said, "Kiara your dads going to pick you and Scott."

Scott and Kiara looked at each other then shrugged.

"See you later." Yara said then walked off.

"I'm going to talk to Zira's kids" Scott told Kiara.

"I thought your sister said she was obsessed with you dad." Kiara said.

"Practically worships him, but ever sense your dad beet my dad in court for setting up Mufasa our pride has been split apart." Scott explained to his cousin, "I thought if I became friends with Zira's kids I could convince them and Zira's followers to join our pride again."

"I'm in." Kiara said.

 **Ok to clarify in this universe people have the ability to turn into animals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So to let you all know Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and Scott are all juniors. Kiara had transferred, and Nuka and Yarra are both seniors.**

Chapter 2

"Hey Kovu, Vitani, Nuka." Scott said when he got to his locker.

"Hey Scott, Where's your sister?" Nuka asked.

"Hiding from you," Scott answered.

"Scott, we saw you come to school with Simba's daughter." Vatani said.

"You mean Kiara, ya she's my second cousin." Scott said.

"I thought you didn't have any family." Nuka said.

"Simba is my father's nephew so that makes any of Simba's kids my second cousin." Scott answered, "God your stupid."

"What did you say." Nuka growled.

"Will Nuka Outland come to the principals office," The announcer said, "Will Nuka Outland come to the principals office."

"Aw, looks like you can't defend yourself," Scott said mockingly, "Even though I would win."

Nuka just quietly walked away.

"I better make sure Nuka doesn't get in a fight with the principal," Vatani said, "Again."

Kovu looked over at Scott then said, "I would like my 5 bucks."

"What do you think he's being called for any way?" Scott asked.

"Probably because he tagged the school again." Kovu said.

"How was your summer?" Scott asked.

"It sucked, my mom talked to me all day about how I need to take Simba's pride and kept on scheming about how I could do that." Kovu said slightly wishing that he had a differing family.

"To bad, my summer was pretty good." Scott said, "We actually meet my uncle Mufasa. He and my dad actually made up."

"Hey Scott!" Kiara called.

"Oh, hey Kiara." Scott said, "This is my friend Kovu. Kovu, this is my cousin Kiara."

"Nice to meet you," They to said at the same time then shaking each others hands.

 _bing._

"Hey Scott you have a text." Kovu said.

Scott looked down to see, _Scott, you should start walking to class, your first period teacher doesn't like people being late._

"I have to go to my history class. I have Rafiki and he expects people to be early." Scott said before grabbing his things from his locker.

"See you at lunch." Kovu said.

 _Riiinnngggg_

"Well that was the bell." Kiara said, "See you later I guess."

"Ya see you later." Kovu said before walking to his first class.

* * *

At lunch

"Hey termite, sense when when where you friends with Scar's son?" Nuka asked in his brother while they where getting lunch.

"We met during freshman year." Kovu answered.

"We should ask him to sit with us." Vatani said, "He is kind of cute."

"What?" Kovu said in surprise.

"Ha ha, Vatani has a crush, Vatani has a crush." Nuka said tauntingly.

"Shut up!" Vatani yelled, scratching Nuka's face with her nails.

"Ow, that hurt. I'm telling mom." Nuka whined.

"Will you to shut up and just go to our table. Sense Scott has to go to anger management during lunch." Kovu said followed by a sad frown from Vatani.

"Mom says that you should sit with Kiara." Nuka said suddenly.

"Now you have to do all of my chores for a month." Kovu exclaimed.

"Damit. But you still have to sit with Kiara, mom's orders." Nuka said.

Kovu then just quietly walked over to where Kiara was sitting and sat across from her.

"Aren't you going to sit with your brother and sister?" Kiara asked when she saw Kovu sit across from her.

"I would rather sit with anyone else than that lameo." Kovu exclaimed.

"Isn't you brother the bully of the school?" Kiara asked.

"He is, but he also is self exhorted and always trying to get our mom's attention." Kovu said.

"Good to know." Kiara said, "So, how do you know my cousin."

"We became friends last year. What is it like having your parents do everything for you?" Kovu asked, pointing at the fact that her parents where the leaders of the animal community of pride land city.

"It sucks, I don't even get to fucking hunt." Kiara said angrily.

"Really, my mom started to teach me to hunt before I could walk." Kovu said.

"Really, can you teach me?" Kiara asked.

Kovu thought for a moment, on one hand he really didn't want to hang out with Simba's daughter, but on the other his mother did always scheme about taking over pride land city and Kiara was Simba's daughter, "Ok, but your going to have to do every thing I say."

"Yay, how about Saturday at the park." Kiara suggested.

"Ok." Kovu said.

* * *

Mean while in Zazu's office

"Ok Scott, so how was your summer" Zazu asked the anger prone teen.

"It was fine." Scott answered.

"Thats good to hear. Now your friend Kovu and your cousin Kiara their both from different prides of Prideland city, do you have any thoughts about the feelings the two prides have against each other?" Zazu asked.

"It kind of just pisses me off, I just don't get why the two prides have to be on opposite sides. I mean they all can turn into lions and the only reason they hate each other in the first place is because Zira thinks that her family deserve to rule and cousin Simba doesn't like because they still follow my father's old ways." Scott explained.

"Well what do you do when you find yourself getting angry at the **…** rivalry of these to lion prides?" Zazu asked.

"I just breath or think of something else." Scott answered.

"Thats good, just remember that it you ever get angry." Zazu told him.

"Ok," Scott said

 _Riiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!_

"Well that was the bell, I think we made a lot of progress on your anger problem sense last year." Zazu said, "and if you ask me you don't not need to have anger management any more. Just have your parents sign this form and bring it back to me."

"Ok see you later Zazu." Scott said then ran to his next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Kovu, Vatani, Kiara and Scott had there last period, P.E. all together along with some lions from both sides of the lion Prides, and there where students that weren't lions as well. After that Scott meet up with Kiara because her dad was going to drive him home.

"Hey Kiara," Scott said.

"Hey Scott," Kiara said, "I have good news, Kovu is going to teach me how to hunt on Saturday."

"First off, you don't know how to hunt." Scott exclaimed, "Second off, thats good that you already had a plan to bring the two prides back together."

"My dad is very over protective." Kiara said.

"That makes sense." Scott admitted.

"I just hope we can bring the prides back together." Kiara said, "Oh! I think Kovu's sister has a crush on you."

"While I'm glad you are thinking like an upcoming leader I think you should stay on that way of thinking." Scott told his cousin.

"I am thinking about the objective, I just thought you would like to know." Kiara said.

"Sense its your first day knowing my plan I'll give you some slack, and it is good to know that at least someone has a crush on me." Scott said.

"Here comes my dad, don't tell him anything about the plan to bring the prides back together. If he knew he would flip." Kiara said.

"Know problem, I'm good at keeping secrets." Scott said, "I haven't told you that Kovu doesn't want anything to do with his mom's plan for her pride."

"What!" Kiara exclaimed before the she and Scott got into Simba's car


	3. Chapter 3

**To let you all know Scar turned good a year after Simba came back lead the Pride Lander lions.**

Chapter 3

Kovu was walking with Vatani to Nuka's car.

"We totally obliterated the other team." Vatani said.

"I know, I just wish the other team was actually a challenge." Kovu said.

"I see what you mean, if they were a part of our pride, mom would banish them." Vatani said with a smile.

"Ya, she would." Kovu said, trying to hide the fact that he disagreed with his mother's plans and the way she treated other people and her family.

"Will you two stop blabbering and just get in the car?" Nuka yelled.

"Didn't you tell me you have detention?" Vatani asked her naïve older brother.

"I'm skipping." Nuka said.

"You know they will just give you more detention." Kovu said.

"I don't care," Nuka said.

"Your funeral." Kovu said before getting in the car.

* * *

"Hello Kiara, Scott, what's all the commotion?" Simba asked his daughter and cousin.

"Oh, I just can't believe how unbalanced the teams were in P.E." Kiara lied.

"Ya, everyone on the other team didn't seem to care." Scott added.

"Your teacher probably just needs time to see which students are slackers." Simba said.

"Your probably right, dad." Kiara said.

"Well, we should probably get going." Simba said, "Scott, where do you wan't me to drop you off."

"You can just drop my off at the cafe. My dad can pick me up there." Scott said.

"Ok," Simba said, then started driving.

After around a half hour Simba dropped Scott off at the cafe, Scott waved goodbye, then waited for his father to pick him up.

"Hello Scott, how was your first day?" Scar asked his son when Scott got into the car.

"It was good." Scott answered, "Zazu said that I don't have to go to anger management anymore, you and mom just need to sign this form."

Scar grabbed the form out of Scott's hands and looked it over before saying, "Your mom and I will sign it when we get home, now tell me Scott what aren't you telling me."

"Nothing," Scott lied.

"You can't lie to me son, I am a master of lies. Now tell me what are you not telling me." Scar told his son sternly.

"I just have a plan to bring the outlander Pride and the pridelander Pride's back together." Scott said knowing what his father used to do when people didn't do what he said.

"That's not that bad, just remember to stay away from Zira." Scar said, "She didn't believe me when I said I gave up my old ways and still wants to take over Pride Land city and every over every other lion pride there is."

"I know dad," Scott said slightly annoyed, "and Kiara said that she she would help me."

"So, my nephew is letting his daughter do something dangers." Scar said.

"No, she is helping me without cousin Simba knowing." Scott admitted.

"You remind me of how I was when I was your age, except you're not evil like I was." Scar said before turning the radio on for them to listen to the rest of the way.

* * *

Saturday at Kovu's house

It had been a long week and all Kovu wanted to do was relax on this saturday, then his mom knocked on his door.

"Wake up Kovu." Zira called from outside the door.

"Mom, it's a Saturday. We don't have school today." Kovu said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you remember, you told Kiara you would teach her how to hunt." Zira said.

"I'll be out in a moment." Kovu said before getting out of bed.

Kovu then proceeded into brushing his hair, teeth and getting dressed. He then walked down stairs to find his mom, brother and sister down stairs.

"I'm going to go meet with Kiara now." Kovu said.

"Kovu wait," Zira said, "Remember our plan, get close to Simba's family and once you've gained their trust that's when we strike and take Pride Land city for ourselves."

"I know mom, I won't forget." Kovu said.

"Ya termite, remember the plan." Nuka said

Kovu just walked out the door and started to walk to the closest bus stop when he heard someone yell behind him.

"Kovu, wait up!" Vatani yelled.

"Vatani, what are you doing? I thought you were staying with mom and Nuka at the house." Kovu said.

"There is no way that I'm going to stay home with Nuka the entire day." Vatani said.

"I can see what you mean, Nuka is a total asshole." Kovu said.

"You got that right, luckily mom keeps him in check." Vatani says.

* * *

Note: hope you liked this part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such the long wait, But for know on I am going to try and atleast publish one chapter a month.**

Chapter 4

Kovu was in his lion form lying on a nice spot in the grass, he had just meet up with Kiara and wanted to see what she knew about hunting. So far he could tell that she wasn't that good, he had heard he coming from behind and prapared for her attack. When Kiara jumped from behind Kovu turned around, grabed her and pinned her to the ground.

"How did you know I was coming?" Kiara asked once they both turned back to their human forms.

"I could hear you from a mile away." Kovu said, while getting up then giving Kiara a hand.

"Well, that's why I asked you teach me." Kiara said, "What advice do you have for me?"

"You need to be able to feel whats happening around you." Kovu said.

"What?" Kiara said with a sceptical look on her face.

"Put your hand on the ground." Kovu said and Kiara listened, "Now close your eyes and try to feel the vibration that the earth gives off."

There were acupple of moments of silence, Kiara could feel someone or something walking by. She then opened her eyes and looked astonished.

"That was amazing." Kiara said, "But how does that help me hunt?"

"We lions don't hunt by using our eyesite, we use our sense of smell, touch and our ability to feel our suroundings." Kovu explained, "What you've been doing wrong is that you depend more on your sense of site. Thats good searching for prey but not that good for hunting prey, just remember to pay atention to your suroundings and make sure you look around so you don't acetently step on something that might make the prey spot you. Lets try that again."

Kovu and Kiara worked on Kiara's hunting skills until lunch. Kiara had become better than she started off, but they had only been practecing for acupple of hours so she still had a lot to go.

"Its lunch so I think we should stop practecing and go get some lunch." Kovu said near twelve.

"I am a bit hungry." Kiara said,

"You what here, I'll go get some food for us at one of those food carts." Kovu said, before walking over to the closest food cart.

* * *

Scott was in the park watching Kovu walk back to Kiara with some food. Scott was happening to walk through the park and saw them practecing hunting and dicided to watch. It gave Scott a good laugh, watching his causin trying to hunt and fail while Kovu kept telling her that she needed to pay more atention to her sorundings and use her other senses. When Kovu came back Scott decided to say hi to them and started walking towords them.

"Thanks for the food." Kiara said to Kovu when he handed the food to her.

"No problem." Kovu said back.

"Hey guys." Scott said to them from behind making the two other lions jump.

"Hey Scott, did you just get here?" Kiara asked

"No, I've actualy have been here for a while" Scott said with a sly smile.

"What, have you been here the entire time we've been practicing?" Kovu asked.

"About as long as you've been here, I've actualy been watching you guys from over their the entire time." Scott said pointing to the spot he had been sitting for the past couple of hours.

"If you've been just sitting there for the intire time then how didn't we see you?" Kiara asked.

"My father taught me how to hunt," Scott said before adding, "I learned how to make my presence unknown even if I'm in plane sight."

"Well sense you're an expert about hunting, do you have any advice for us?" Kovu asked.

"Next saterday try putting a blindfold on while you hunt. It will make you more aware of your other senses and make you less dependent on your sense of sight." Scott told them.

"Thanks," They both said.

"Now I think you both should do something more fun for the rest of the day." Scott said, and with that the training was over until next saturday.

* * *

For the rest of the day Scott, Kovu and Kiara all hanged out going around to fun places around town. Around sunset Kiara left for her house leaving Scott and Kovu do whatever. They just talked about how how school was going then they started talking about what teachers they didn't like and if their school was going to win the first game of the school year.

"I'm telling you that if we don't get any good players we're going to loose the first game of the year." Scott said.

"Then why don't you we try joining the team?" Kovu asked.

"Don't feel like it." Scott answered, "But I would join a hunting team."

"Why don't you just hunt with your cousins Pride?" Kovu asked.

"Remember, my family has promised to not join any of the prides until both your pride and my cousin's pride get along." Scott explained.

"You know that's never going to happen." Kovu said with a small laugh, "My mother would rather die then become friends with your cousin's pride."

"That's true," Scott said laughing as well.

Just then Kovu got a text from Vatani _, Mom's drunk again. Stay at your friends house._ It read.

"My mom's drunk. Can I stay at your house?" Kovu asked Scott.

"Sure, just let me ask my parents." Scott answered.

 _Dad, is it ok if my friend Kovu sleeps in the guest room?_ Scott texted his father.

 _Is his mother drunk again? Scar's text asked._

 _Ya_ ,

 _Sure thing. Your mom will set the room up._ Scott's father texted back.

"My parents say its fine." Scott said.

* * *

Once Kovu and Scott finished eating with Scott's parents and sister they went to their rooms. No sooner than Scott had sat down and grabed his phone did Yara walk in and sit down on the chair to Scott's desk.

"You could nock you know." Scott said to her slyly.

"You should lock your door." Yara shot back.

"Why are you here anyway?" Scott asked, wondering why his sister was in his room in the first place.

"Dad told me to tell you that we're going to eat dinner at Simba's house tomorow." Yara answered.

"Has Simba gone crazy?" Scott asked.

"Maybe he has decided to forgive dad." Yara offered.

"Well whatever the ression this is going to be interesting." Scott said.

"You got that right." Yara said before the two siblings started laughing


End file.
